


Suits Her Eyes

by Amaranth42



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Dorks in Love, Erik is a Sweetheart, F/F, Fluff, Jealous Erik, Kissing, Rule 63, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42
Summary: Erika doesn't like Charlotte, especially how she wears those tight-fitting shorts that define her plump backside too well, and how she just swings her butt like no one's checking it out.Erika snorts every time she sees Charlotte in those shorts so she trails behind, blocking the hungry gaze from other teenagers."You're just being possessive," Emma snickers.OrEveryone knows they're in love except for themselves.





	Suits Her Eyes

Erika doesn't like Charlotte, especially how she wears those tight-fitting shorts that define her plump backside too well, and how she just swings her butt like no one's checking it out.

Erika snorts every time she sees Charlotte in those shorts so she trails behind, blocking the hungry gaze from other teenagers.

"You're just being possessive," Emma snickers.

Erika tightens her lips and subjects Emma to a death glare.

"What, you don't think she looks good in those shorts?" Emma asks, raising a bemused eyebrow.

"I never said that." Erika shrugged defensively.

"You just don't like her wearing them around other people," Emma sighs. "You want to save the view for yourself."

...

Emma takes Erika's silence as acquiescence and pats her on the shoulder before dashing out in triumph. 

* * *

Everyone in the school has heard about Ms. Xavier; the top student who excels in every class, the well-spoken leader ( _one of_ the well-spoken leaders, Erika adds) in the debate club, and her gregarious and caring personality.

And those sapphire eyes and ruby lips to die for.

At the beginning of every semester, she curls those lips into a soft smile and stares into the eyes of each new student, "Would you be interested in joining our debate club?" She asks in her ungodly sexy accent.

Erika is certain that they didn't join for their interests in debates.

Admittedly, Charlotte's charm is helpful for their recruiting effort, but Erika just doesn't like that.

* * *

Debating is fun, but sometimes you get people who are too passionate, borderline aggressive.

"Please be respectful and keep it civil." Charlotte frowns when one of the students uses some colorful language.

It isn't their intention to be disrespectful or upset others, but they're just too engrossed. Thus the debate continues, with both sides cutting each other's sentences off and exchanging snarky remarks.

Shaking her head, Charlotte lets out a rueful smile, a tinge of darkness crawling up at the corner of her eyes.

"Enough!" Erika snaps as she stands up, giving everyone a cold stare. "Either you learn how to behave in a mature manner or get out."

The room quiets immediately.

Charlotte gives her a thankful smile.

But something she sees in Charlotte's eyes suggests that even if she didn't interrupt, Charlotte would have handled the situation in her own way. Despite being outwardly soft-spoken and polite, she knows Charlotte is fierce at her core.

* * *

"Erika!"

"Yeah?" Erika answers absentmindedly, not bothering looking up from her book.

"Fancy a game of chess?"

"I'm okay." She finally looks up when Charlotte plops down in a chair next to her, resting her head on Erika's desk. Putting down her book with a sigh, Erika can't help but reaches out to Charlotte's hair to play with it, feeling the softness of the nut-brown curls.

"But I want to play." Charlotte blinks at her before making a pouty face, making her head buzz. "I'll go easy on you if you're afraid of losing," She said with a wink.

Charlotte licks her lips in anticipation as Erika straightens up. Following Charlotte's lead, they head to the entertainment room.

* * *

It's been two weeks since Charlotte fell off of her bike and broke her leg. She manages to walk using a crutch but it's different today. A heavy storm last night has flooded her yard. Wading through the water will inevitably make her cast wet and dirty.

That's when she spots Erika, who's waiting for her at her door. Without a word, Erika carries her in bridal style through the flood, and onto the school bus.

"E-eh, Erika..." She blushes, unable to look Erika in the eyes. "Thanks," She finishes with a hushed voice.

Erika just hums in response as if she isn't the one who biked all the way to Charlotte's house early in the morning, or the one who lives close to their school and doesn't even need to take the school bus.

* * *

"Shopping for prom dresses?" Raven asks, looking over Erika's shoulder on her phone.

"Just looking around." Erika shrugs, "What do you think of this color...um...lilac?"

"Doesn't suit you," Raven says matter-of-factly, which makes Erika roll her eyes. "Why don't you go for something like magenta or black?"

Erika only shakes her head in silence.

"Blue looks nice, suits Charlotte's eyes," Emma smirks as she sees Erika swiping her fingers to change the color.

Raven and Emma exchange a knowing look.

* * *

Charlotte has turned down dozens of people asking her to be their prom date.

"Why don't you just ask her?" Emma nudges Erika with that coprophagous smirk. "I'll ask her to be my date if you keep sitting here with your constipated face." Raising her mug, Emma drinks the rest of her coffee, inwardly smiling to herself as Erika shoots daggers at her across the table.

"Charlotte's not the one who passively takes." Erika sighs to herself as Emma's walking away.

At the end of that day, Charlotte stops Erika on her way out of her classroom.

"Hi, Erika..." Charlotte hesitates for a moment before pushing on. "I was thinking, um..." She licks her lower lip frantically. "Would you like to be my prom date?"

Erika pretends her heart isn't thumping madly in her chest, but her shaky voice gives it away. "S-sure, I suppose."

Charlotte's answering smile is so bright that Erika is completely in a trance. Tentatively, she reaches out her hand, and Charlotte just eagerly takes it, lacing their fingers together.

"I'm not going to prom with others in that dress you bought me, you know."

"I know."

"Can I ask--" She murmurs, cheeks turning into a reddish hue. "--why didn't you ask me to be your date?"

Letting out a whoop of air, Erika laughs, "I thought you wanted to take the lead."

"I did." Charlotte giggles before pecking Erika on her cheek.

* * *

Erika likes Charlotte, especially how she wears her blue prom dress and swings her hip when she dances.

Resting her hands on Charlotte's waist, Erika leans in and kisses her on the forehead.

Charlotte chuckles before raising her chin, drawing Erika close with her eyes, and starts kissing her. The kiss is chaste, no tongue or gasping or moaning. But Erika's mind goes blank still, all music and noises fade away.

 _Mine,_ is the last thing Erika thinks to herself before her lips part and their heads twist, tasting the tip of Charlotte's tongue.


End file.
